The Tank
On Floor 13 of Red Dwarf lies The Tank, the ship's penal area and is the primary setting of Series VIII. It is not shown on the map of the ship, not clearly labelled on elevators (it requires a key to access the button) and is on a need to know only basis. Only the officers, guards and prisoners know about it (and, according to Holly, anyone who's seen The Twilight Zone), where the "nice" ones are described as having "breath like old nappies, arms like toilet walls, scum of the universe" and the prisoners were described as "people so debauched and unbalanced, they couldn't even get elected as President of the United States". Each cell has a blindfold with "Engaged" written on it for the one not using the toilet. Every prisoner has a code for their meals of the day. Males and females are in separate wings (those without male genitals are put in the women's wing to prevent gender ambiguity, much to the distress of the genital-less Kryten). The Canaries were created to allow the officers to test an environment to check that it is safe and to even eliminate any threats (if not already known). Incentives were offered to those who applied. Lister signed most of the prison up, thinking that it was the prison choir, although it is likely some signed up willingly (such as the psychotic Kill Crazy, who would most likely have signed up for fun). It had a cinema that showed movies every Wednesday for those serving in the Canaries, which were terrible movies intended to sap morale (such as the science fiction B-movie, Attack of the Completely Invisible Aliens). It is known that security is lax in the medical area, leading The Cat to be able to sneak in dressed as a nurse and Kryten and Kochanski to get in with a blatantly false pretend illness in "Only the Good...". G Tower has staff that are almost as unbalanced as the prisoners (where the therapist and the priest have beaten some of the prisoners). It is rumoured that some prisoners are sent to B Wing for good behaviour. For more serious transgressions within "The Tank", they are sent to "The Hole", which involves being locked up in a very confined space for up to 12 months. One of these victims was "Bird Man" and his pet bird Pete. Known Prisoners * Dave Lister - original charge: stealing a Starbug, final charge: fraud with classified information. * Arnold Rimmer - charge: fraud with classified information. * Kristine Kochanski - original charge: stealing a Starbug, final charge: fraud with classified information. * The Cat - charge: collaborating with Lister and Kochanski to steal Starbug, final charge: collaborating in fraud. * Kryten - charge: collaborating with Lister and Kochanski to steal Starbug, final charge: collaborating in fraud. * Holly (original but senile version) - charge: collaborating with Lister. * Kill Crazy - charge: unknown, probably murder or some-other piece of psychotic carnage. * Baxter - charge: unknown, probably an act of violence or some other misdemeanour such as bootlegging. * Nigel - charge: unknown, though possibly an illegal act against someone near him who had a magnet, something that reforms his "nice" self. * Big Meat - charge: unknown, probably something to do with Baxter. * Blooddrinker * Saddo * Chummy Known Staff * Warden "Nicey" Ackerman * Warden Knot - died whilst on mission to investigate the SS Silverberg. * Prison Therapist - likes to insult and hit people. * Prison Priest - also likes to insult people and hit them with holy objects. Category:Places Category:The Tank